crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.81: Part 1 Epilogue
Chapter 81: Bathory calls for Lark, as the boy is walking with Seere at the school courtyard. Lark approaches and asks Bathory if she has spoken to Angela. Bathory tells Lark that she hasn't and that Angela has already left Arzew. Lark gasps "What?". Bathory goes on to say that Angela secretly went with Navarus to see the Council two days after Carne' s rampage. She then speculates that the Council is the one who summoned them. Lark asks why Angela had to go with the director. Bathroy explains that Angela being summoned is the continuation of an occurence that happened 200 years ago, that is important to both Angela and the Council. Lark changes the subject by asking about Setz. Bathory claims that Setz doesn't have time to be sad about Carne, because he is too busy working alone in the student council to put things in an order. Bathory then points out that people say that Setz should become the next president, but Setz refuses to be Carne's replacement. She then starts saying, "And the other problem is..", but leaves her sentence unfinished. Lark asks what she wanted to say and Bathory quickly tells him that it has nothing to do with him. Bathory then is lost in thoughts about her suspicions that Neal was involved in Carne's rampage. She decides to watch over him now that he has abandoned student council work and returned to the Navarus' mansion. With a solemn look on his face, Lark asks "Why did..something like this happen...". Bathory makes a glum face too and says that Carne must have met the same end as Crawford because Crepuscule is unstable. After this, Bathory stays silent for a while, but immediately smiles and tries to cheer up Lark and Seere by pushing Lark's face into her chest and suggesting they go on the pinic that Angela told her about. With a slight smile, Lark says, "Let's all go together when Angela comes back." At the Council, Navarus and Angela are standing in front of Gilles, who is sitting on a chair. Right and left of him are standing the Miel twins, Chocolat and Millefeuille. Millefeuille is widely smiling, while Chocolat has a poker face. Gilles greets Angela and makes a comment about the hundreds of years that have passed since they last met. He then tells her to relax and mocks her for wondering how he knew where she was. He then claims that he knew Angela's whereabouts ever since she woke up. Millefeuille and Chocolat giggle and call Angela "idiot" and "stupid". Navarus intervenes and questions why Angela and him were summoned to the Council. Gilles says they were obviously summoned because of the rampage. He continues saying in what a bad mood he is because of it and that the two of them should answer his questions thoroughly. Angela then starts yelling that she knows nothing about the rampage. Her behavior amuses the three members of the Council. As Gilles reveals that he has an informant that witnessed everything, Laura James steps out of the shadows. Laura appologizes to Angela and Navarus and defends herself by saying she simply reported what she saw. When Navarus calls her "dog of the council", Laura claims that she made what she considers the right choice for the world and questions why Angela and Navarus are trying to hide the info from the Council. Navarus realzes that the often business trips that Laura made were because of the Council. Gilles then proposes starting the questioning of Navarus and Angela, but, immediately, suggests calling it an interogation, rather than a questioning. Chocolat and Millefeuille both say that they are hoping for their cooperation. At her dormroom, Ersha uses a crystal ball to order an unknown person to investigate "Nirvana Freire". She orders him to learn everything about him as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Neal starts to diabolically laugh while looking outside the window at the Navarus mansion. Category:Chapters